


Il matrimonio di Steve

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Hai tutto di me [32]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Multiverse
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 11:44:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15000197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Tony è diventato il capo dello S.H.I.E.L.D., ma scoprirà una rete di bugie al cui centro c'è il misterioso fidanzamento di Steve.





	1. Chapter 1

Cap.1 Anello di fidanzamento

Steve accese la luce sul mobiletto di legno. La stanza s'illuminò di un bagliore argenteo chiaro. Guardò la benda che cingeva il braccio del miliardario sdraiato sul divano e deglutì osservando il sangue che la macchiava. Sospirò, gli tolse dalla mano la bottiglia vuota e reclinata. Si voltò stringendola a sé, si abbassò e la mise ritta sopra un tavolinetto.  
Tony aggrottò le sopracciglia grugnendo, socchiuse gli occhi intravedendo le ombre della stanza. Aprì e chiuse il pugno, arricciò il naso storcendo il labbro e tastò attorno a sé.  
Steve si voltò di scatto e lo fissò, deglutendo.   
"Congratulazioni, capo dello Shield" sussurrò.  
Tony mugugnò, si tirò seduto e afferrò la bottiglia attirandola a sé. Ghignò, la alzò e socchiuse gli occhi liquidi.  
“Stavo giusto festeggiando, in effetti”.   
Steve gliela tolse di mano e la sollevò. Giocherellò con la catenella di metallo a cui erano attaccate le piastrine militari e sollevò la bottiglia.   
"Che vestiti indossi?" domandò.  
Tony grugnì, si sporse e afferrò la bottiglia. La tirò contro di sé, la strinse e aggrottò la fronte.  
“Niente che ti autorizzi a togliermi da bere, capitano” borbottò.  
Inarcò un sopracciglio, alzò il mento.  
“E tu perché sei qui a farmi gli auguri? Aspetti ordini da eseguire?”.  
Steve girò l'anello che portava all'anulare e deglutì a vuoto un paio di volte.   
"Il generale mi ha detto che vuole vederla" spiegò.  
Tony sbuffò, roteò gli occhi e bevve un paio di sorsi dalla bottiglia; il liquido colò lungo il mento. Abbassò la bottiglia, si leccò le labbra e scosse il capo.  
“E io vorrei davvero vedere chi ti ha regalato l'anello da matrimonio”.  
Steve avvampò, gli tolse nuovamente la bottiglia dalle mani e versò il contenuto per terra.  
Tony roteò gli occhi, allargò le braccia.  
“Si può sapere cos'hai contro il festeggiare?”.  
''Sei ubriaco'' ringhiò Steve con voce rauca.  
Tony mugolò ticchettando l'indice sul pizzetto, assottigliò lo sguardo e scosse il dito.  
“No, non direi, solo brillo” sancì.  
Ridacchiò, si alzò e si sporse sulle punte.  
“Sono diventato il tuo superiore, devo festeggiare”.  
Steve gli mise le braccia sulle spalle e lo fece stendere nuovamente.   
"Finalmente hanno accettato le mie dimissioni Stark" ribatté secco.   
Tony mosse l'indice a destra e sinistra, sogghignò.  
“In realtà, manca la firma del direttore SHIELD; my Captain” disse.  
''Accettate un'ora prima la tua nomina'' ringhiò Steve. Lo bloccò sul divano, rimanendo accigliato.  
Tony sogghignò, gli afferrò le spalle e lo rivoltò; bloccandolo sul divano.  
“Tutti i provvedimenti presi nelle ventiquattro ore antecedenti alla mia nomina sono stati dichiarati nulli fino a nuova conferma” sussurrò.  
Steve si divincolò e lo allontanò con entrambe le mani.   
''Me ne andrò, che tu lo voglia o no! '' gridò.  
Tony rise, scosse il capo.  
“Ma sentilo. Dovresti ringraziare che non sono mio padre, o avrei potuto dirti qualcosa di davvero cattivo; soldatino”.  
Gli si mise davanti, lo guardò.  
“Se vuoi andare via, devi darmi una motivazione vera”.  
Steve si voltò e gli mostrò la mano con l'anello.   
"Mi sposo, Stark" spiegò. Deglutì a vuoto e si accigliò.  
Tony lo guardò, scosse il capo e rise forte piegandosi in avanti. Si passò una mano tra i capelli, tossicchiò e socchiuse gli occhi.  
“Oh, cielo. Pep mi deve cento dollari!” esclamò.  
Barcollò, camminò tra una ventina di bottiglie vuote sparpagliate dietro il divano e ne afferrò una piena.  
“Brindiamo. Al non aver avuto il coraggio di dire che hai una cotta per me ed esserti rassegnato a sposare Odino solo sa chi” propose.  
Tirò la bottiglia verso il soldato.  
Steve la afferrò al volo e la abbassò. Si grattò l'attaccatura dei capelli vicino all'occhio sinistro e sospirò. Stappò la bottiglia con i denti e se la portò alle labbra, bevendo rumorosamente.   
Tony sogghignò, afferrò un'altra bottiglia e la stappò.  
“Cin cin, mio Capitano” sussurrò.  
Bevve l'intero contenuto della bottiglia, raggiunse Steve e lo afferrò per la maglia. Lo fece abbassare, avvicinò le labbra a quelle dell'altro.  
“Farò in modo di non farmi dimenticare mai” mormorò.  
Lo baciò stringendogli le spalle con forza.  
Steve lasciò cadere la bottiglia. Si abbandonò al bacio con un gorgoglio, chiudendo gli occhi.  
Tony si scostò, gli carezzò la guancia e sogghignò.  
“Non ti sei dichiarato per paura della prima notte di nozze?”.  
Steve ansimò, le braccia gli ricadevano inerti e teneva le gambe aperte.   
Tony lo spinse sul divano, gli si sedette accanto e gli carezzò il capo.  
“Ehi, ehi. Calma, soldato”.  
Steve mugolò, chiuse gli occhi e gli ricadde addosso.  
Tony lo strinse, si sedette e gli carezzò i capelli.  
“Proprio sensibile, mnh?”.  
Steve si strusciò con il capo alla sua mano, sfregandosi con le dita abbronzate.  
Tony gli diede qualche pacca sul capo.  
“Ehi, calmati” sussurrò.  
Del fumo si alzò dall'anello di Rogers, che gemette dal dolore.  
Tony spalancò gli occhi, gli sfilò l'anello buttandolo in terra e strinse Steve a sé.  
“E quello dove l'hai comprato?”.  
L'anello si trasformò in un draghetto che si guardò intorno. Steve si gettò a terra in ginocchio e lo prese in mano.  
"Non l'ho comprato. E' il mio anello di fidanzamento. Mi sto per sposare, Stark" rispose.


	2. Cap.2 Promesse

Cap.2 Promesse

Tony sibilò di dolore, lo aiutò a mettersi seduto e si tenne il braccio fasciato contro il petto.

"Tecnicamente non puoi, considerando che da ubriaco sono più lucido di te".

Raccolse l'anello da terra, lo rigirò tra le mani e assottigliò lo sguardo.

"In qualità di tuo unico amico disponibile, voglio tu sappia che è una pessima idea sposare qualcuno che ti dà anelli magici".

Steve prese l'anello dalle mani dell'altro e lo guardò in viso.

"E' una pessima idea che uno come te diventi capo dello Shield. Tuo padre ne uscì distrutto" ribatté.

Tony gli prese l'anello di mano, lo infilò in tasca e si allontanò a passo svelto.

"Io sono già distrutto. A chi importa? Servo solo a pararvi il culo quando non riuscite a salvare il mondo".

Barcollò per la stanza fino alla cucina, riempì un bicchiere d'acqua e lo poggiò vicino a Steve.

"E comunque è un'idea peggiore mollare il lavoro, gli amici e il pianeta per fare la mogliettima amorevole di un idiota che ti regala anelli stregati".

Steve lo raggiunse e se lo appoggiò contro, cercando di sostenerlo e sospirò.

"Non abbiamo fatto altro che combattere e litigare, mi sembra" ribatté secco. Sospirò rumorosamente e abbassò lo sguardo.

"E non è idiota. L'anello reagisce solo se mi sto facendo male, vuole proteggermi" brontolò.

"Oh, povero piccolo indifeso, incapace di cavarsela da solo e badare a se stesso!" recitò Tony, con tono lamentoso.

Si scostò da Steve, raccolse una bottiglia da terra e la stappò bevendone il contenuto. Si pulì la bocca con la mano con una smorfia disgustata.

"Sai, magari ti ho trattato male. Ti ho insultato, abbiamo combattuto, ti ho detto cose orribili. Ma almeno io ti rispetto, Capitano".

Infilò la mano in tasca stringendo l'anello tra le dita, scosse il capo.

"Vuoi licenziarti, abbandonarci tutti? Abbandonare me, anche se sappiamo tutti che mi ami?".

Allargò il braccio che stringeva la bottiglia, facendo cadere dell'alcool per terra.

"Bene. Sono tuo amico, checché tu ne dica. E devi dimostrarmi che starai bene, prima di abbandonarmi".

Steve gli tolse la bottiglia dalle mani e aggrottò la fronte, voltando di scatto il capo.

"E' divertente parlare di abbandono, quando non siamo mai riusciti a essere insieme come una vera squadra". Si morse l'interno della guancia ed espirò dalle narici.

"Mio marito verrà a prendermi verso la fine del mese. Se ti farai trovare sobrio, te lo presenterò" promise.

Tony gli si avvicinò, lo guardò dritto negli occhi e assottigliò lo sguardo, le iridi erano liquide.

"E se riterrò che non fa per te, non mi lascerai" sussurrò.

Gli passò la mano sulla guancia, sogghignò.

"Sarò onesto. Promesso".

Si voltò, alzò la mano in cenno di saluto e si diresse verso l'uscita.

"E non è una domanda!" esclamò.

Steve si passò la mano sulla guancia e scosse il capo.

"Stark, dove diavolo vai? Questa è casa tua!" gli gridò, correndogli dietro.


	3. Cap.3 Resterai al ‘mio’ fianco

Cap.3 Resterai al ‘mio’ fianco

 

Steve guardò l'eclissi di sole all'interno di una ciotola d'acqua e sospirò. Era in piedi sul davanzale della propria finestra. Pian piano la luce solare tornò a splendere e Rogers sospirò, massaggiandosi il collo.

< Sempre così scenografico. Eh sì che Strange gli ha detto che gli permette di tenere aperto il passaggio tra le nostre due dimensioni solo se non fa casini > rifletté.

Udì bussare e corse alla porta, l'aprì e si trovò davanti Tony.

"F-fa strano vederti con i vestiti ufficiali dello S.H.I.E.L.D." sussurrò, lasciandolo entrare. Inspirò, sentendo l'odore di candeggina proveniente dai propri pavimenti. "Però sei davvero sobrio, sai essere di parola" mormorò roco.

Tony sollevò una bottiglia, sogghignò ampiamente e avanzò.

"Ti ho portato la bottiglia piena e chiusa a prova della mia buonafede, così quando ti dirò di mollare l'uomo dagli anelli stregati che ti crede un incapace non avrai scuse".

Steve ridacchiò piano e scosse la testa, gli richiuse la porta alle spalle. Si passò le mani sulla maglietta bianca che indossava e controllò che la canottiera fosse infilata nei jeans neri.

"Accomodati pure e dammi la bottiglia. La metto in frigo" propose.

< Sembra stare molto meglio. La cosa che mi faceva più soffrire, era lasciarlo nei guai, ma... non abbiamo mai fatto altro che litigare. Non gli ho portato altro che dispiacere > pensò.

Tony gli lanciò un'occhiata disgustata, raggiunse una sedia e si accomodò a gambe aperte.

"Se non togli subito la camicia da dentro i pantaloni ti denudo a forza, Captain".

"Camicia? Io non indosso camice" disse Steven, battendo le palpebre.

< È un qualche slang futuristico? > si domandò. Si passò la mano tra i capelli biondi, scompigliandoli e una ciocca gli ondeggiò davanti la fronte.

Tony roteò gli occhi, si alzò, lo raggiunse e gli tirò fuori la canottiera dai jeans.

"Vuol dire questo".

"STAAARK!" strillò Steve.

Le luci dell'appartamento si accesero ed iniziarono a ondeggiare, rose blu luminescente sbocciarono sulle pareti e il pavimento si tinse d'oro.

Della polvere argentata si posò sui vari mobili e ricoprì anche i due.

Steve sospirò rumorosamente e se la tolse di dosso.

"Avrei dovuto pensare che i miei nervi non avrebbero potuto reggere ad entrambi insieme" gemette.

Tony socchiuse gli occhi guardandosi intorno, sentì un sibilo. Tutte le luci si spensero, si riaccesero e un uomo sorrise, seduto scomposto sul divano. Accavallò le gambe, socchiuse gli occhi oro fissando Tony.

"Anthony, mi sorprende la tua presenza qui" disse. Ghignò mostrando i denti candidi.

Steve si sedette al suo fianco, accavallando le gambe.

"Edward" sussurrò roco. Le iridi azzurre gli divennero liquide.

Tony sogghignò, si sporse in avanti e socchiuse gli occhi.

"Io non farei lo splendido. Il tuo promesso ha accettato di mollarti se glielo chiedo".

Edward inarcò un sopracciglio, sospirò scuotendo il capo.

"Capirei perché ...".

Steve si morse un labbro roseo fino ad arrossarlo.

"Supponevo che il tuo parere fosse essenziale per te". La sua voce uscì molto di gola.

< Mi chiedo quanto ci metterà Tony a notare... ah, genio com'è ci sarà già arrivato da ore > rifletté.

Tony lanciò un'occhiata a Steve, scosse il capo e si alzò in piedi.

"Facciamo così. Tu torni nella tua dimensione, e io non ti ci rinchiudo per i cinquemila anni a venire" disse, duro.

Edward strinse le labbra, si mise in piedi e lo guardò.

"E Steve?".

Tony grugnì, incrociò le braccia e si sporse sulle punte.

"Riprenditi il collare di diamanti. Il Capitano lo tengo io".

Steve abbassò il capo e si massaggiò il petto, mise entrambi i piedi per terra e unì le ginocchia.

"Tony è un amico molto protettivo" sussurrò. Avvertì una fitta al petto e avvertì gli occhi pizzicare.

< Aveva detto che non sarebbe partito prevenuto, ma lui è sempre prevenuto... con se stesso > pensò.

Edward prese l'anello dalla tasca di Steve, lo porse a Tony e sorrise sornione.

"Mi stai giudicando per un regalo?".

Tony annuì, piegando il capo di lato.

"Cap non è una donzella in difficoltà. Non ha bisogno di nascondersi dietro a poteri magici, ma di combattere fianco a fianco con qualcuno che lo scuote di continuo".

Steve strisciò indietro sul divano e si deterse le labbra con la lingua.

"Ed è molto più vecchio di me. Ci conosciamo da quando ero bambino, è per quello che mi vede più... delicato di quanto sia" mormorò.

Tony lo guardò, sogghignò e spostò il peso da un piede all'altro.

"Questo sì che si definisce un rapporto sano".

Edward sbuffò sarcastico.

"Disse quello che voleva scoparselo a dodici anni".

Steve avvampò.

"Negli Avengers nessuno ha mai avuto rapporti sani" s'intromise.

Si alzò in piedi e si diresse verso la cucina. "Non per questo non sono altrettanto importanti".

Tornò dalla cucina con la bottiglia di vino e tre calici di vetro.

"Volete?" chiese.

Tony negò, si sedette sul divano e accavallò le gambe.

"Devo stare sobrio" ricordò.

Edward si passò la mano tra i capelli castani e sospirò.

"Con piacere, Steve".

Steve ingoiò un gorgoglio e avvertì una fitta al basso ventre, stappò la bottiglia. Un po' di schiuma colò dalla bottiglia e Steve verso il contenuto in due dei tre calici. Appoggiò la bottiglia ai piedi del divano e porse i calici verso Edward.

"T-ti ringrazio, Tony" sussurrò.

Edward prese il bicchiere, lo porse a Tony. Tony negò, Edward scrollò le spalle e bevve. Tony sbuffò, si alzò e afferrò il calice dalle mani di Steve.

"Ora basta. Io ho mantenuto la mia parte, tu rispetta la tua".

Steve giocherellò con il bicchiere vuoto che gli era rimasto in mano, le labbra gli tremarono.

"Suppongo che tutto finisca, prima o poi. Almeno così sarò sicuro che Tony non riprenderà a bere.

Lo controllerò anche da parte tua... amore" disse e la voce gli uscì gracchiante. Si sporse in avanti e posò un bacio sull'angolo della bocca dell'altro.

< Sto rinunciando al dio di un'altra dimensione, solo per i capricci di Stark. Tipico di me, parlo da tanto, ma alla fine obbedisco sempre a quello che vuole lui > pensò.

Edward gli carezzò la guancia, sorrise lievemente e si alzò. Guardò Tony, lo osservò dall'alto in basso e sospirò.

"Cerca almeno di prenderti cura di te, e di lui".

Steve si scostò e gli diede le spalle, dirigendosi verso la finestra.

"Puoi contarci. E vedi di non fare troppi casini una volta tornato a casa. Guarda che lo so che ti piace fare lo splendido, quando vuoi sei peggio di Thor" disse, cercando di fingere un tono più spensierato.

Edward lo raggiunse, lo abbracciò da dietro e gli poggiò la testa sulla spalla.

"Sai che è giusto così".

Steve strinse gli occhi e rabbrividì.

" _Umh_ , sì. Mondi diversi... mi raccomando, ricordati di non lasciare niente di tuo qui. O faremo qualche casino spazio-dimensionale" gli ricordò.

Edward gli baciò il collo, Tony lo raggiunse e afferrò il fianco di Steve con forza.

Steve arrossì, avvertendo il proprio battito cardiaco aumentare.

"Cosa state cercando di fare voi due?!" strillò.

Edward ghignò, Tony ridacchiò e lo baciò. Edward lo strinse da dietro, strusciandosi contro di lui. Tony leccò il collo di Steve, lo mordicchiò e sogghignò.

Steve socchiuse le gambe e si appoggiò contro Edward.

"Siete due pezzi di merda che giocate con i miei sentimenti, almeno sappiatelo" esalò piano.

Edward sorrise appena, gli passò la mano tra i capelli.

"È reciproco, devi ammetterlo".

Tony roteò gli occhi, aderì al corpo di Steve e gli strinse i fianchi.

"E comunque goditelo, questa volta".

Steve passò le braccia intorno al collo di Edward e strinse le gambe attorno alla vita di Tony.

"Se dev'essere un addio, facciamolo bene.

Tanto mi convincete sempre a fare tutto quello che volete" mormorò. Socchiuse gli occhi, le sue pupille si dilatarono.

Tony gli slacciò i jeans, Edward lo sostenne carezzandogli la schiena e le spalle.

Steve si lasciò sfuggire una serie di gemiti di piacere e gettò indietro la testa, facendo ondeggiare i capelli biondi.

Tony gli morse il labbro ed Edward prese a leccargli il collo. Tony si scostò, ansimava appena.

"Divano" ordinò.

Steve rimise i piedi per terra e si staccò dalla divinità, fece un paio di passi con le gambe tremanti, ondeggiava e i pantaloni gli facevano dolore il basso ventre. Si stese ansimando sul divano, nascondendo il viso contro il braccio. Il petto si alzava e abbassava in modo veloce e irregolare sotto la sua maglietta candida.

Tony gli si mise in ginocchio tra le gambe, sfilandogli lentamente i pantaloni, mentre Edward si chinò sul soldato, baciandolo e leccandolo lungo il collo.

Steve gorgogliò piano, aprì le gambe, sentiva i boxer stringere. Ansimò e piegò di lato la testa, lasciando scoperto il collo.

< Se Tony, dopo tutto questo, mi dice che siamo ancora 'solo amici', lo ammazzo > pensò.

Tony gli tolse i boxer e prese a carezzargli le gambe, Edward gli sfilò la maglietta e prese in bocca un capezzolo di Steve.

Steve gemette forte di piacere e si poggiò il dorso della mano sulla bocca. Una lacrima gli scivolò lungo la guancia arrossata.

"N-non mi dimenticare" implorò.

< Sono in balia di ben due 'Tony Stark', universi diversi, ma medesimo controllo su di me. Howard, tu eri un asso in queste cose, ma tuo figlio è 'divino' > pensò.

Edward lo baciò sulle labbra e Tony salì a propria volta, entrambi gli Stark erano all'altezza del viso di Steve.

"Mai, Capitano" dissero, in coro.

  


***

  


Steve era seduto a gambe aperte sul divano, sporco di sperma e sudore. Si portò la bottiglia alle labbra e bevve avidamente, un rivolo di liquido gli scivolò oltre le labbra arrossate.

"È ripartito e non tornerà mai più. È di parola..." esalò. Guardò la bottiglia vuota e sospirò.

"Ho perso l'unico uomo che abbia mai voluto sposarmi e non posso neanche ubriacarmi.

Dov'è la robaccia di Thor quando serve" si lamentò.

Sulla sua pelle pallida si vedevano segni di morsi, succhiotti e una serie di graffi leggeri.

Tony scrollò le spalle, seduto in terra con solo i boxer.

"Non voleva sposarti, voleva metterti il collare. Io mi ringrazierei".

"E tu che vuoi farmi?" chiese Steve. Osservò il corpo di Tony, arrossì nuovamente e si sporse, porgendogli la mano.

Tony gli prese la mano, si alzò in piedi e si sporse verso di lui.

"Darti un posto al mio fianco, dove meriti di essere".

Steve lo trasse a sé e lo abbracciò, nascondendogli il viso nell'incavo del collo.

"Io merito di non vederti distrutto mai più" sussurrò dolcemente. Gli accarezzò le spalle massicce. "E accetto volentieri quel posto... Tony" mormorò.

 

 


End file.
